Triumph Division (Earth-616)
| Title = Triumph Division | Aliases = Triumph Division | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Triumph Hall, Manila, Philippines | TeamLeaders = Red Feather III; formerly Red Feather II, Red Feather I | CurrentMembers = St. George II, Mighty Mother II, Anitun II, Wishing Man II, Great Mongoose II, Fighter One II | FormerMembers = St. George, Mighty Mother, Anitun, Fighter One, Wishing Man, Great Mongoose, Red Feather II, Red Feather I, Wave | Allies = Iron Man | Enemies = Ezekiel Stane, Mandarin | Origin = Philippines' mightiest team, a group of generational superheroes | PlaceOfFormation = Philippines | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Matt Fraction; Salvador Larroca | First = Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 2 | HistoryText = The Triumph Division were a group consisting of Philippines' finest superheroes. Even though they were headquartered in the Triumph Hall in Manila, they also dedicated their lives to protecting a good portion of Southeast Asia. Following a Filipino tradition, the legacy of its members are familial and run back centuries, with each new generation training their whole lives to replace their elders. After providing the Philippines with invaluable assistance during the crisis caused by a tsunami, the Triumph Division were honored with a statue in Plaza de Roma. At the public ceremony during which the members of the Triumph Division were commended, a group of monks broke the rope line and approached the superheroes. Being undercover suicide bombers genetically engineered by Ezekiel Stane, the monks held onto the members of the Triumph Division and charged up. Red Feather ordered Wishing Man to make them disappear, but before he could act, the monks exploded, obliterating the entire square and leaving no survivors. As the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man attended the funerals for the members of the Triumph Division. Since all members of the team possessed secret identities, the services were only attended by their immediate families. Thor also attended the funeral of Anitun, since she had been the mortal host of a Diwata. A few weeks later, the succeeding members of the Triumph Division settled in the Triumph Hall. They were visited by Iron Man to pay respects. When Tony Stark became a prisoner of the Mandarin, his allies Pepper Potts and Bethany Cabe set up a meeting in international waters with the Triumph Division and the Chinese superhero team the Dynasty and requested their aid to take part in a rogue rescue operation to retrieve Stark from Mandarin City. Both teams were glad to help since Tony Stark had been present for them. The heroes arrived during the final battle between Iron Man and the Mandarin. While the Dynasty took down the Mandarin's armed forces, the Triumph Division engaged the Titanomechs until Iron Man used the Swarm to destroy them. Some time later, the Triumph Division prevented the Macronaut from making a landfall in Quezon City. After the defeat of Sindr, Queen of Cinders, the Triumph Division was in Shanghai where they were being celebrated for their bravery of defending the Philippines and the rest of Southeast Asia during the War of the Realms. But Wave was removed from the group for leaving her post even though she was in an integral part of the victory. Wave traveled 500 miles to a small island in the Philippine Sea to drown her sorrows but was located by Aero who wanted to make sure that she was okay. After a long talk between the two about Pearl's past, Red Feather arrived and demanded that Wave return her armor and swords since they were the property of the Triumph Division. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various Triumph Division members' arsenal | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}